The Mysterious Twin
by 24BlackRose2
Summary: It was a normal day in the Host Club, that was, until a girl by the name of Nica tentatively enters the music room and asks for Haruhi. How will the others react, however, when they discover Nica isn't just a random girl coming into the Host Club room, but she's actually Haruhi's twin sister? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my Ouran High School Host Club story~! ^-^ Please rate and review to let me know how I did! Hope you enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form.**

Closing the door to the last library in the school, I sighed. Haruhi wasn't in there, either. _Where the heck is that girl?,_ I thought as I walked through the quiet halls of Ouran Academy. _The libraries were full and too loud, and I know she must be looking for a place to study.. But we need to head home already, or dad is going to throw a fit..._ I sighed and continued walking then paused when I ended up in front of music room 3. I stared at the door for a moment. _It looks like an abandoned music room, but I already know better than to believe that... But did Haruhi...? _I stood there for another moment, deliberating on whether I should go in or not. With a sigh then a deep breath, I warily pushed the door open and was met with rose petals flowing through the door, then I saw the Host Club.

"What do you know," one of the red-haired twins started.

"We finally got a girl instead of a boy.~", the other twin finished.

"She must be a commoner, too, though, she isn't wearing a school uniform, either." Hikaru said.

_Instead of a boy...? Well, Haruhi did dress like one today on accident..._ "For your information, I could easily afford my own uniform, but there's no way in hell I'd be caught dead in those hideous dresses!"Then I heard a gasp and the tall blonde haired boy with purple-ish eyes popped up in front of my face, causing me to jump back a step. "Oh, Nica~! You finally accepted my request to come and check out my Host Club~!"

"Not even in your dreams, Tamaki. I'm here looking for someone." I replied, giving the blonde haired prince a slightly annoyed look.

"Ah, yes, I take it you're looking for Haruhi then, Nica?", asked the tall, dark haired boy with glasses who happened to be none other than Kyoya Ootori. I nodded, "Yes, I am, I suppose that means Haruhi really did stumble upon this place?"

"That's correct, Haruhi was here and broke a very expensive vase, so will be working it off here as a host until it is paid off."

I sighed. Classic Haruhi, being the clumsy mess she is, getting in trouble with men like this. "Well, how much longer will this take today? We need to go home before our dad starts to freak out."

"Of course. Hikaru, Kaoru, go and fetch Haruhi for us."

"Right!", the twins said in unison before running off. I gasped as my arm was suddenly glomped and I was spun around a few times before regaining my balance and focusing on the small blonde-haired boy. "Nica-chan! Do you wanna come have some cake with me and Usa-chan while you wait!?" I blinked then smiled kindly. "Sure, I would love to, Hunny-Senpai..", I replied and then was dragged off to a small table filled with all kinds of cakes and sat down with the senior and watched with a smile as he talked animatedly while stuffing his face with cake.

~Meanwhile...~

Tamaki continued to stare as Nica sat eating cake and chatting with Hunny. "Mm... Kyoya, is it just me, or does she look a lot like our Haruhi?" Kyoya glanced up from his laptop and over at the 'King', as he liked to be called, before pushing up his glasses and continuing to work. "I would assume so, seeing as she is Haruhi's sister." The blonde's eyes widened as he swung around to stare at the Shadow King. "She's Haruhi's sister!? I didn't even know Haruhi had a sister!"

"Honestly, Tamaki, I'm shocked you haven't noticed the resemblance sooner." At this, Tamaki went into his little depressed corner and poked at a mushroom.

~Back to Nica and Hunny~

I was listening to Hunny-Senpai's story about some dream he had when a tall and mysterious looking boy walked up and sat down next to him. Upon seeing the other boy, Hunny brightened up even more, if that's even possible, and proceeded to hope onto the taller boys back. "Takashi! Look look, Nica came to visit the Host Club like Tama-chan has been talking about getting her to do!"

"Hm.", was the only reply from Mori-Senpai and he nodded a hello to me. I smiled at the two, "So, is practice still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course, Nica-chan! The dojo is always open for you!", Hunny replied happily.

I smiled again. "Great, I'll see you guys then. I have to grab Haruhi and hurry home." As if on cue, the twins burst back into the room, dragging a disgruntled brunette between them. "Here he is~!", they yelled in unison, unceremoniously dropping Haruhi onto the floor.

"Ouch! Hey, you didn't have to drag me off like that, ya know!" I rolled my eyes and helped her up, dragging her toward the door while doing so. "You can complain later! Come on, we're gonna be late and not have time to fix dinner tonight!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

The Host Club watched as the two girls ran off together. The twins looked over at Kyoya, who was currently writing in his black notebook. "So, Kyoya-Senpai,", Hikaru said.

"Who was that girl and why was she looking for Haruhi?", Kaoru finished.

Kyoya glanced over at the twins. "That," he said, while pushing up his glasses again. "Would be Haruhi's twin sister, Nica, who happens to have managed to skip a grade upon entering Ouran so is in my and Tamaki's classes." The whole club just stared at him in shock, save for Mori and Hunny.

"Haruhi has a twin?!", the twins and Tamaki echoed in harmony.

"Wait, so... HARUHI IS A GIRL!?", Tamaki screeched.

Kyoya sighed. "Honestly Tamaki, it took you this long to figure _that _out? You may be more hopeless than I originally thought."

Hunny looked down at them from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "Nica-chan comes by the dojo all the time to train with us! She's actually really good!"

The twins looked up at Hunny. "Oh really?", Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked over at Kyoya while Hunny and Hikaru talked about how a girl of that stature be good at martial arts. "Kyoya-Senpai, how was it she was able to skip a grade when Haruhi didn't?"

"Hm? Oh, that would be because she's taking the more advanced drama class, so they decided to put her into a higher class to avoid conflicts when making her schedule."

"It's still kinda hard to believe that she's Haruhi's twin. I guess that's what Haruhi must look like if she actually ever dressed like a girl and grew her hair out..."

"Hn. I have a feeling we may be seeing a lot more of Nica if Haruhi stays in the Host Club."

**Alright, and there you go, lovely readers! :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Mysterious Twin! Don't forget to rate and review to let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dearies.~ I hope you all have been well these past couple of days.~ Thank you for the reviews I have gotten on the first chapter, I really appreciate it! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, if not more!**

I was sitting at one of the tables in the Host Club away from the rest of the guests and doing some of my homework while I waited for Haruhi to finish for the day. It's been a few weeks now since she's been part of the club, and I have taken up the habit of hanging around while the rest of them work. It was actually a pretty good way to catch up on some things I've been wanting to do. That is, as long as the hosts decide to leave me alone. Heck, just yesterday Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to give me a make-over.

_~Flashback to Yesterday~ _

_"Come on, Nica, just let us fix you up!", Hikaru yelled._

_"Yeah, it's really not that bad! You even look cuter if you would wear contacts!", Kaoru said while attempting to take my glasses off._

_I smacked his hands away. "I already tried contacts, they don't work out very well for me, and like hell I'm going to let you two do anything to the way I dress! I'm perfectly fine with the way I am, thank you!"_

_"Aww, come one!", Kaoru pleaded._

_"It's been getting boring around here lately!", Hikaru continued._

_"I already told you no!" I glared at them with a glare that almost rivaled Kyoya's. They backed away quickly and I smirked slightly before going back to my homework..._

_~End of Flashback~ _

I sighed and put my pencil down then stretched out a bit. I had been sitting here for a good couple of hours and looking down for that long was really taking its toll on my neck. I leaned back in my chair and looked around the room as all the hosts were putting on their own little charm for the ladies. _What do all of these girls get so riled up about, anyway? I mean sure, they're attractive, but they tend to be a bit too much at times. Well, Tamaki and the twins are too much at times... _As if on cue, I was suddenly being dragged toward a table by the twins, both of them going on about sitting with them. I struggled against them, quite effectively, too. "No! I'd really rather just sit at my little table in the corner and wait for Haruhi!"

"Aww, but you looked so lonely!", Hikaru complained.

"You're such a wallflower, Nica, we just wanna help!", joined Kaoru.

I sighed and rubbed at my temples, I was already getting a headache from this. "Look, there's reasons for that, and quite frankly, I enjoy sitting on the sidelines and watching everything happen rather than participate in them." That said, I turned around and went back to my seat, starting on my homework again. "Ya know, Kaoru, she doesn't really.. Seem to like any of us all that much, besides Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai." Hikaru stated, watching the agitated brunette walk away.

"You're right, Hikaru. In fact, she doesn't really seem to like anybody besides Haruhi...", Kaoru replied.

"It's not that she doesn't like anybody, you guys only see her when she's here. She just has a lot of distrust towards men." Hikaru and Kaoru jumped and spun around, spotting Haruhi standing there behind them. She simply smiled up at them slightly.

"It may take a lot to earn any trust from her, but once you get it, you'll be happy you tried so hard to get there. Trust me." With that, Haruhi walked over to her sister, spoke for a moment, then they both left together.

_A distrust in guys, huh..._, Hikaru thought.

_I wonder what Nica went through for her not to trust guys.._, thought Kaoru.

_~With Nica and Haruhi~ _

"Nica, I really think you should give the guys in the club more of a chance."

Here we go again. For the past week, Haruhi has been trying to get me to open up more to the hosts, though her attempts were somewhat futile. "I do give them a chance. I talk to Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai all the time."

Haruhi sighed. "They don't really count since you train under them now, and you know it. Who knows, maybe you'll fall for one of them if you open up a bit more."

I merely raised an eyebrow at her. "You're insane if you think I would fall for one of them. Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Either they wouldn't like me, or they would be married off by their parents."

My sister just shook her head at me in disbelief. "You can't let what happened a few years ago completely rule over the rest of your life, Nica."

I looked away and down the street we were walking on, refusing to look at her any longer. "... I know..." Haruhi rested her hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her, wanting me to see how serious she was now. "You really do need to talk about it to someone other than me and dad, you know. Maybe one of the hosts could..-"

"No!", I yelled as I jerked away from her, anger clear on my face but I knew Haruhi could see through to the fear the anger hid. "I'm not talking to any of them about this..! How could you even suggest that to me, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked down guiltily. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just..." I sighed, letting go of the momentary anger. "I know, I'm sorry for lashing out... Let's just get home.."

With that, we started back on the path toward the apartment silently, both lost in our own thoughts. Neither one of us noticed the dark shadow that had silently been following us the entire time.

**And that shall be it for this chapter.~ I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! ^^ I value each review I get very dearly! Have a wonderful day, my little readers! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone.~ I'm glad you all seem to have liked the previous two chapters of this! ^^ I hope you enjoy this one, as well.~ Please review! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_~Haruhi's PoV, Saturday~ _

I was walking back to the apartment after doing some early morning shopping, carrying a few bags in each hand. _I can't believe the deal I got on all of this today.. It's better than it used to be._ I smiled slightly then froze when I got near the apartments. Standing in front of my apartment was no one other than the host club. Of course. Never a day of piece with these people.

"Now listen, we must not make any comments that would cause Haruhi to tell us to leave!" Tamaki was saying to the twins.

"It's too late for that. Go home!", I yelled, eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"H-Haruhi!", Tamaki screamed in horror.

"Aw, come one Haruhi!", Hikaru said whilst putting an arm over my shoulders.

"We just wanted to see where you and Nica live.~", chimed Kaoru, mimicking his twin.

I sighed and shrugged them off. "Not a chance, and not just because I'd rather you guys not be here. Nica isn't feeling well, and hasn't slept well last night. All of you being here will only cause a sight that you _really _do not want to witness." I shivered slightly at the memory of trying to get her to come to the supermarket with me. She could be really scary sometimes.

"Is Nica-chan sick, Haru-chan?", Hunny asked, looking up at me with his innocent eyes.

"Not exactly, Hunny-Senpai. She just shuts down a bit when she tries to do too much at once and then she only has symptoms of being sick, but she never gets a fever or has coughing fits."

"Maybe she would feel better with some cake?", he asked, his eyes lighting up with the idea of eating cake.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She isn't exactly a morning person, and has already lost a lot of sleep..."

"We can handle it! We were able to get Kyo-chan up early, afterall!", Hunny chirped.

I sighed and started walking toward the door to unlock it. "Fine. But you guys aren't staying very long! You can come in, eat cake, then leave. Understood?", I asked as I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hey, Haruhi!", I heard Nica call before she popped her head out of her room. "Have you seen my-" She stopped dead in her sentence when she saw the hosts standing behind me.

"Hey there, Nica. If it's your brush you're looking for, it's in the bathroom on the sink, remember?" I replied calmly as I started putting the groceries away while the hosts roamed around. "What are you doing out of bed, anyway? I thought you were too tired and didn't feel good?"

Nica walked over to me, glancing back at the hosts every now and then. "I was, but got about another hour of sleep after you left. What are _they _doing here, anyway?"

I sighed and threw the now empty bags away before facing her. "They just showed up and were outside when I got here. I was sending them away when Hunny-Senpai practically bribed me with cake, and he was so chiper about it.." I was waiting for her to get angry, but instead she just smiled, which was a tad bit odd. "It's fine, Haruhi, I really don't mind. You're the one that's going to have to deal with them, anyway.~" She grinned and then made her way to the bathroom, more than likely to brush her hair.

"Huh!? Why? Where are you going?" I asked increduously.

"I need to go to the bookstore!" she called from the bathroom.

"You just went there yesterday after school and got 3 books!"

"Yeah, and I finished them already. Why do you think I was so tired this morning?" she replied whilst walking out of the bathroom with her hair neatly brushed. She was dressed in her dark capris today, along with a fitted lightish blue shirt. No doubt she would be wearing her worn out gray Converse with a green trim, as well. "You need to stop reading books so fast, or else you won't have much money for anymore soon."

She shrugged this off. "I know how to manage my money, Haruhi, I just need a few more in some of the series I've been reading that have come out recently. I shouldn't be too long." She said as she headed toward the door, sliding her converse on once there.

"Nica-chan!", Hunny yelled as he pounced onto her back, nearly knocking her over. She smiled over her shoulder at the blonde. "Yes, Hunny-Senpai?"

"You're not going to stay and have some cake with us?", he asked, pouting slightly.

"Not right now, Hunny-Senpai. I need to run out for a little bit. I'll be back in time to have a piece later though, I promise.~"

"Ohh!~ Can me and Takashi come with you?!", he asked quite excitedly. I could see the hesitation in her face, though Hunny seemed oblivious to it. Then she smiled and it was gone. "Of course you guys can, if you really want to."

"Yay!~ Did you hear that Takashi!? We can go out with Nica-Chan!"

"Hn." Mori replied while coming over to the two.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hikaru yelled.

"Why can't we go with you, too, Nica?" Kaoru joined.

Nica just looked at them for a moment. "That would be because you two easily get on my nerves at times." she said simply before walking out the door, Hunny and Mori right behind her.

"Well that was harsh." Kaoru said.

"Who wants to hang out with her anyway! I feel sorry for Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai." Hikaru fumed. I sighed and went back into the kitchen to make some tea. "You guys need to just chill out. You don't see Kyoya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai freaking out about it." I said while heating the water, failing to notice Tamaki in the corner, moping, and Kyoya merely pushing up his glasses to hide his mild irritation. "She's known Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai longer, so naturally she wouldn't mind them going with her."

At this, Kyoya looked over at me. "How exactly did those three meet, anyway, Haruhi?" I blinked and looked back at him questioningly. "You don't know? You usually know everything, Kyoya-Senpai."

"Yes, well, this particular information was not in any place I could find it."

"I see.. Well, they met a couple years ago. Nica didn't really give me many details on how, but from what she gave me I can tell that she was attacked or something and they happened to be in the neighborhood at that time, no idea why, and saved her. Ever since then, she's been hanging out with them and they have been teaching her some martial arts, that way if it ever happened again and they weren't around, she could protect herself."

"Hm.. I see.. I wonder why they've never mentioned her before.." Kyoya wondered aloud.

_~Nica's PoV~_

We had finally made it to the bookstore and I was looking for the books I needed while Hunny went around every looking at all the different things they had. I had found all but one of the books I was coming to get, and was starting to get slightly frustrated that I couldn't find it. I wandered up and down the different rows of books, searching top to bottom, when I finally found it. However, it happened to be on the highest shelf, about a foot taller than I was. Before I could even try and get it myself, a strong hand reached up from behind me and plucked it off of the shelf.

"This one?" asked a deep voice. I looked up, saw it was Mori, and smiled. "Yeah, that's the one I was looking for. Thanks, Mori-Senpai." He simply nodded and handed me the book. I went up to pay for them while he went to find Hunny and let him know we were about to leave. I was waiting for the clerk to finish scanning my books when I felt uneasy, like someone was watching, but when I looked around, I didn't see anyone. I turned back to the cashier and paid as Hunny bounded over with Mori not far behind him.

"Nica-channn.~ Where are we going to go now?~" Hunny chimed, hopping onto my back again. I smiled at him as I grabbed the bag with my books and headed out of the store, Mori following. "I don't really have anywhere else I need to go, so we can head back to the house unless you and Mori-Senpai want to go do anything."

"We should go back before all the cake is gone.~"

"Alrighty then.~" I replied as we started walking back to the house in silence for a moment. "Nica-chan, do you still think someone's been following you lately?" I glanced back at Hunny at this question, seeing the serious expression on his face, making him look older instead of younger. I nodded.

"Yeah... When I was checking out at the bookstore, I felt like someone was watching me, but didn't see anyone when I looked around..."

"Well.. Stay calm when I tell you this.. Someone is following us right now."

**That's it for this chapter! ^_^ This may be the last chapter for a few days for I am currently out of town. I will try and write some of a chapter here and there when I can, and I will be writing a lot on the car ride back, but will not have wifi to be able to post it. I hope you all have a wonderful day full of joy and I will talk to you all when I return! ^^ Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody~! :D Just a small little question for all of you that I decided to go ahead and ask for the future chapters.~ You guys might've seen this coming eventually, but... Who do you guys want Nica to end up with~? :P Haruhi, too, if you guys want, I might do a separate story or a chapter on a date or something with that.~ So you guys just mull that over and leave it in a review or send it to me in a PM! ^^ Now, on to the story.~**

_**~Haruhi's PoV~ **_

I was sitting at the table sipping on my tea, ignoring the twins and Tamaki's bantering, and glancing at the clock every now and then. _It's been a while... Nica's usually back earlier than this..._ I sighed and glared at the three across from me. "Will you guys knock it off already?! You're giving me a headache!" Instantly, they stopped and Tamaki went to grow more mushrooms while the twins looked slightly sheepish. "And stop growing mushrooms, Tamaki-senpai!" I snapped.

"You seem a bit on edge all of a sudden, Haruhi." Kyoya's cool voice reached her from his position at the other end of the table.

"How could I not, with these idiots yelling all the time..?" I muttered, glancing at the clock again. _If she isn't here soon then..._

"Haruhiiii.~"

I sighed. "What is it, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Why can't we go to town, too~? I wanna see the commoner's town!"

"Yeah, we do, too!" The twins echoed.

"I already went to town today, and I definitely don't want to end up going there with you guys acting crazy." I replied. Then I heard the door open.

"Haruhi.~~~ I'm homeee.~~~" I blinked and looked over towards the door. There stood Dad with Nica, Hunny, and Mori not far behind him.

"Hey, Dad. You're home early." I replied, getting up and going to make more tea.

"He probably would have been here earlier if he hadn't spotted me in town and decided to follow me." Nica replied, slightly agitated.

"Well you were with two boys so I had no choice but to!" He whined, earning a sigh from Nica. I smiled slightly. "Do you guys want some tea? I'm just making a fresh pot."

Nica put her bag down and walked over to me. "No, I'll do it, you go talk to Dad and make sure he doesn't kill anyone, namely Tamaki-senpai." I blinked and looked at her, really looked at her, and could tell how tense and stressed she was at the moment. "Oh, okay, sure.." I walked out of the kitchen and into the other room where dad was talking to the club.

_**~Nica's PoV~ **_

I started making the tea once Haruhi was out of the room, mulling over the happenings of this afternoon. _I know Dad was following us but... Even after we caught him, I still had the strange feeling.. Hunny-Senpai seemed to have it, too... Nothing we could do with Dad around, though..._ I sighed. While the tea was brewing I looked through the fridge and cabinets. _It's almost lunch time, and those guys don't seem to be leaving anytime soon... Now where did I put... Ah ha! _I grinned slightly as I pulled out the last two cans of stew._ A bit hot for it, but oh well. If they complain, they can just starve.~_

I got up and got the stove going to heat up the pot before grabbing the tea kettle just as it was starting to go off and walking into the room to refill the cups. Upon entering, there was instantly a twin on either side of me.

"Step away now, or there will be hot tea on each of you." I said calmly before either of them could say a word. It worked. They both immediately backed off and sat back down with huffs. I refilled the cups then started back toward the kitchen.

"Nica-chan!" I stopped and looked over at Hunny. "What is it, Hunny-senpai?"

"Are you cooking lunch for us?" He asked cutely. I smiled and nodded. "Yay~! Your cooking is the best, Nica-chan!" I shook my head with a smile and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking it.

Once everything was finally done and served, I sat between Hunny and Mori and just watched and listened to the others while quietly eating my soup, smiling slightly at the antics of everyone and how well Dad seemed to be getting along with them. Well, all of them except Tamaki, of course. After everyone had finished eating, I took up all of the dishes and went ahead and washed them with Kaoru, who had volunteered to help. I actually kinda liked Kaoru, at least when he was alone. He isn't as bad as Hikaru and you can actually have a conversation with him. He was currently doing some 20 questions thing with me.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Reading."

"You call that a hobby?"

"Well, what would you rather me say? Pole dancing?"

This went on until we finally finished the dishes and the rest decided it was time for them to leave. Once gone, I grabbed my bag from town and went into my room after telling Haruhi and Dad goodnight. I closed my door then plopped down on my bed, books beside me, thinking about the day again. _Even though I hate to admit it.. Those morons are starting to grow on me..._ I smiled slightly before picking up one of the books and reading until I fall asleep.

**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and do not forget about the voting for who Nica should end up with in the future.~ I'll leave that up for one or two more chapters before taking a final poll on it.~ Have a good day~! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, darlings.~ I currently have one vote for Nica to be with Mori.~ Now, I do understand why some may be hesitant to vote because it is kinda early in the story for it, but that's why I was giving a few chapters of notice. That way I can get enough votes that it will actually count for when the story _does_ get to that point. ^^ Anyways, on to the story now.~**

_**~Haruhi's PoV~**_

_It's nice to just browse around and not have to worry about actually having to buy anything for once.._ I thought as I was waling through the supermarket. There were so many sales going on everywhere, so, naturally, the place was packed. _Another good thing is that the club won't be anywhere near here today._ I thought, brightening up a bit more as I continued walking. Then I stopped suddenly and just stared for a moment, not believing what I was seeing. There a few feet away from me, was Kyoya. "Kyoya-Senpai?"

He turned and looked down at me, seeming slightly surprised. "Hello Haruhi."

"How come you're here?"

His eyebrow twitched slightly in agitation at this. "That damn Tamaki...!"

I blinked and sweat dropped slightly. "O-oh... That explains it, then... So.. They're here, too...?" _I just _had_ to think that they weren't here, didn't I...?_

"They may still be here, I don't know, nor do I really care. Where's Nica, is she here with you?"

"No, I let her sleep in today. She had a hard time falling asleep last night."

"Ah, I see." He paused for a moment then looked at me thoughtfully. "By the way, Haruhi.. How much money do you have on you?"

I sighed. For the rest of my time at the supermarket, I walked around with Kyoya looking at all of the different little shops and learning a bit more about him and what makes him Kyoya. We had just found the rest of the club and I mentioned how he was nice without knowing who the lady was at first when I was nearly tackled down by Hunny.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, can we come over to your place for a little while, pleaseeeee~!?"

I blinked and sighed, rubbing my head. "Does it really have to be today..? I'd really just rather go home and relax for a while..."

He pouted at this. "But Haru-chan! We're already here, so it wouldn't be much of a trouble at all today!"

I sighed again, visibly giving in to the sweets-loving boy. "Alright, alright, you guys can come over for a little bit."

"Awesome! Nice going, Hunny-Senpai.~" Hikaru said, smirking.

"Yeah, we knew she would cave in to you.~" Kaoru continued, mirroring Hikaru's smirk.

"You devil twins! How dare you put poor innocent Hunny-Senpai up to the task of getting Haruhi to let us go to her home!" Tamaki screeched.

I sighed. Again. "Geez, would you guys just calm down already? Let's just go.." On the way back, I had to listen to Tamaki and the twins bantering the entire time, which was really a headache, especially after spending most of the day with Kyoya while he was in a bad mood. We were walking up the stairs and almost to the door when suddenly it busted open, fragments of it going everywhere, and we all quickly ducked to avoid some of them. When I looked up, I saw a guy laying near the railing, unconscious, and vaguely familiar.

I jumped up and ran to the door, looking inside to see Nica. She was standing there in a pink tank top and black shorts, eyes wide, leg still up slightly from where she had obviously kicked the guy, and she was trembling all over. She already had the beginnings of bruises all over her arms, face, and legs, especially around her neck, along with some cuts. She looked at me shakily and she slowly put her leg down. "Haru... hi..." Her voice was raspy and she was barely able to get that out before starting to fall forward, her eyes drifting shut.

"Nica!" I ran to catch her, but before I could reach her, moving faster than I thought was possible, was Mori. He caught her and looked over to Kyoya, who had already stolen Tamaki's phone and was calling the hospital, motioning to us to follow him to the limo waiting. We ran after him, but Mori handed Nica to Kyoya once he was off the phone, then walked over to where the guy that did this was still laying, unconscious, with Hunny.

_**~Nica's PoV, earlier~**_

I slowly cracked open my eyes, cringing slightly at the bright sunlight coming in through the window. It had been a rough night of nothing but nightmares for me, so I'm glad Haruhi decided to let me sleep in. I sat up and slipped out of bed, not bothering to grab my glasses and rubbing my eyes tiredly while walking to the kitchen. I caught my reflection in the mirror for a split second on my way out, and my hair was an absolute mess. _Maybe I should cut it shorter.. Not as short as Haruhi's but to my shoulders or something..._ I thought as I searched the kitchen cabinets for something worthy of being called breakfast, even though it was already almost noon.

I was still looking when I thought I heard something and paused. Sure enough, there was this clicking sound coming from the front door. I blinked and looked over to it, noticing the handle jiggling slightly and tensed. A moment later, the door swung open, and in stepped an all to familiar face. The face that haunts my nightmares. I froze, everything in me seeming to turn to ice. He glanced around and when his eyes landed on me, I felt a chill go down my spine as he smiled slowly and coyly. "Hello there, my dear sweet Nica..~ It's been a while, hasn't it..~?" He asked sweetly, too sweetly, as he started towards me.

I stumbled backwards, away from him, and nearly fell as I spluttered. "T-Toru..." I finally managed to get out, "W-what are you doing here...?" I bumped into the wall, unable to go back any farther. He was in front of me in seconds, pinning me in with one arm and stroking my cheek lightly with his free hand. "Is it wrong for me just to want to see you~?"

My eyes hardened slightly. "After everything you've done to me, yes."

He blinked then smirked at me. "Let's just say I got tired of watching from afar and, seeing as you were finally home alone, I decided to stop by.~" He replied, lightly twirling a strand of my hair in his hand.

I clenched my fists to keep my hands from shaking and steeled my gaze, glaring at him. "You need to get out. Now."

At this, his hand stopped playing with my hair and his eyes turned dark. "And what makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?" He asked, his voice holding a dangerous note to it.

".. It's my house for one, and for another, you shouldn't even be here in the first place." I replied, barely keeping my voice from wavering. Before I had time to think or react, I was suddenly on the floor, cheek stinging, and the sound of a smack resonating through the air. I didn't have time to fully comprehend what had happened before he had me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, earning a gasp of pain from me.

"_You_ do not tell me what to do. _I_ am the one that tells _you_ want to do, remember?" He whispered in my ear, his hand tightening around my throat as he did. I struggled and managed to get a strong kick to his gut, resulting in him releasing me and doubling over from the pain. I fell the few feet to the floor, barely catching myself, and darted toward the door. Before I could reach it, however, he was yanking me back by my arms painfully, already recovered from the his pain.

"That was a dirty little trick you just played there. I suppose now that calls for a few little dirty tricks of my own." He said acidly, throwing me to the floor then kicking me with all of his force in the stomach. I slid back from the force and slammed into the wall, gasping and coughing from the pain.

He was starting towards me again and I quickly started to get back on my feet, the training with Hunny and Mori finally starting to kick in through the panic-filled haze. Once up, he rushed at me again, but this time I was ready. I quickly dodged him, again and again as he kept coming at me, then I raised my leg and kicked him square in the chest when the timing was right, sending him toward the door and actually _through_ it.

I was still in a state of shock that I sent him through the door when Haruhi rushed into view. When I saw her and was able to register that I was seeing her, I slowly lowered the leg I had kicked him with, just realizing I still had it up. "Haru... Hi..." I managed to choke out, before everything faded to darkness and I was falling...

_**~Present Time~**_

The first thing I was aware of as I came to was an annoying beeping noise. The second thing, that I was laying on a bed and there were people around me, talking in hushed tones. I slowly cracked open my eyes to the sight of white ceilings and white walls. White everywhere, actually. The hospital. I glanced around slightly, moving my eyes more than my head, already feeling the soreness in body. Haruhi was on my left and Dad on my right, each holding one of my hands and looking at me like they thought I might be dead. Behind them, stood the rest of the host club.

I blinked slowly before closing my eyes again, my head already pounding from the flourescent lights. "... Nica..?" I heard a voice ask softly and felt someone take Haruhi's place at my left side, though not taking my hand. "... Yes..?" I cracked my eyes open slightly to see who was standing beside me now. Kaoru.

"... Who was that..? That you kicked through the door and did this to you...?" He asked, keeping his voice soft, which I appreciated at the moment.

"He... Is an ex-boyfriend of mine... From a couple years ago..."

"Well." A new voice spoke up. I glanced over and saw it was Kyoya. "You will not have to worry about him anymore. He has been arrested by our special police force and will not be released until advised otherwise." I blinked at them and was able to manage a small smile.

"Thanks... You guys aren't so bad... After all... I suppose..." I muttered softly, before returning into the blissful world of sleep.

**Andddd I suppose that shall be it for this chapter.~ I hope you enjoyed it.~ ^^ Please leave a review, and don't forget to vote for who you think Nica should be with.~ ^^ Have a lovely day, everyone.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, and welcome back.~ So, I have two or three more chapters(including this one) I will be dishing out before I take a final count on the votes of who Nica should be with.~ If you have someone you want her to be with, don't be afraid to let me know! ^^ The current standings are below, and enjoy the story.~**

**Kyoya: 1**  
**Mori: 1**  
**Everyone else: 0**

I was sitting in the chair across from Kyoya under the umbrella, wearing a tank top, shorts, and flip flops, while watching Mori and Hunny in the pool and the twins and Tamaki having a watergun fight boredly. It's only been a week since Toru had shown up, and I had gotten out of the hospital a day after I woke up. I still had some pretty bad brusing on my stomach and back, and a bit on my neck, though, hence the reason I'm not swimming today. Not by choice, of course.

"So, how are you feeling today, Nica?"

I looked over at Kyoya, the one making me sit and not swim, who was typing away at his laptop.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking." I replied ever so sweetly.

He glanced up at me, noticing the slight overdose of sweetness in my tone. "You may think you're able enough to swim, Nica, but you would certainly strain your back more than it needs to be in its current state."

I sighed and looked away, knowing he was right but refusing to say it out loud.

"Besides," he continued, "you need the time to relax in a new environment."

We were currently at one of Kyoya's family's resorts for patients that need relaxation but can't afford it. That was what they used as an argument just to get me here. They're such a pain sometimes. I glanced over at Haruhi, sitting at the table nearby, and noticed that Mori had gotten out of the water and was talking to Haruhi. Well. Haruhi was talking, Mori was listening. I looked back over at the pool and saw Hunny still in there with his floaty, fighting the current with his feet.

I slipped off my flipflops before easing myself out of the chair and walking over to sit at the edge of the pool, letting my feet rest in the water. I watched Hunny for a bit more before glancing around. It had gotten quiet, and Tamaki and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a loud thud and the tiki tower thing that was near the dressing rooms started moving before it's eyes glowed red. Then I heard the faint sound of rushing water and quickly stood up, looking toward where it was coming from.

As I watched, a gigantic wave was rising high over our heads... and heading straight for Hunny. My eyes widened and I acted before I even realized I had moved. I backed up quickly then darted forwards, pushing off of the edge with all I could.

"Hunny-senpai!" I yelled, managing to grab him and fling him to saftey. When I looked toward the wave, I only had enough time to get a deep breath and brace myself before it hit me and everything went black...

When I started to come to, I immediately turned onto my side, coughing up the water I had ended up swallowing. Once I didn't feel the need to cough anymore, I eased myself into a sitting position and looked around. Nothing but trees and wilderness. I sighed. "Those idiots just _had _to go and do stupid things, didn't they...?" I mumbled, using a nearby tree to stand up. I started walking through the trees, looking for a path that might lead me back to the main pool, careful to avoid all of the wildlife in the area. It was going to be a long day..

_**~~Meanwhile~~**_

Haruhi was freaking out, Kyoya was calling on security while typing on his laptop, Tamaki and going on about how the twins had made one of his 'precious daughters' disappear, Hikaru and Kaoru were saying it wasn't their fault, Mitsukuni was distressed, and me? I was just standing there, frozen, staring at where the brunette had disappeared beneath the wave after saving Mitsukuni from it.

"Takashi?"

I snapped out of my frozen state of shock and looked down to Mitsukuni. "Hn?"

"Nica-chan will be okay, right? I mean, we did teach her a lot on how to survive on her own and defend herself, but she's still pretty injured..."

"I'm sure she's fine." I replied, though I was still stricken with worry, and a tad of guilt.

"Takashi, it's not your fault that this happened to her." Mitsukuni said, looking up at me, easily seeing through the stoic expression, as usual.

"Hn." I replied before following the others who were starting to walk off in search of Nica.

_**~~Back to Nica~~**_

I screeched and jumped back as I felt yet another bug crawl on my foot. "Why did I take my flipflops off?" I complained to myself. "This wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for that damn Tamaki and those twins!"

I had been wandering around, looking for a way out of the forest for about an hour now, with no hope in sight. I kept walking, avoiding the dangerous looking snakes. "Good grief, this place is supposed to be for relaxing, not scaring the people to death with all of these deadly animals..." I mumbled before tripping over a protruding root and landing hard on my side. "O-ouch... Well, there's a few more bruises to add to my collection, I guess..." I sighed and shakily got up, brushing myself off and looked around again. "Geez, this place is a maze... You would think they could put more signs up..."

I was still walking and looking when I heard a faint beeping noise and blinked. "What the...?" I heard the beeping for another second before it suddenly started pouring down rain. I gasped and raced under a nearby tree to keep mostly dry. "Seriously!? Even rain!? Damn rich people, I swear!" I sighed in frustration and sat down at the base of the tree, watching the rain. "There's no sense in wandering around aimlessly in the rain..." I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes, listening to the rain. "Well, at least it's actually a bit peaceful now without those morons around..." I muttered as I started to doze off.

My eyes snapped open when I heard footsteps nearby. I blinked a couple times, realizing the rain had stopped. _How long was I asleep..? I didn't mean to doze off.._ I stood up, using the tree for support, and looked around for the source of the footsteps. A moment later, a bunch of people in black gear came out from some trees and into the small clearing and then they saw me.

"Target found!" One said before they started coming towards me. I blinked.

I was walking through the trees not long after it had stopped raining, with Haruhi on my arm because of how clumsy she was, and Mitsukuni on my shoulders. I could tell we were close, along with Mitsukuni. After a moment, we came out into a small clearing, only to see none other than the missing brunette dusting off her hands with a bunch of black-armored men on the ground around her.

"Nica-chan!" Mitsukuni shouted, already off of my shoulders and throwing himself at her.

She looked up and blinked upon noticing us in time to catch him then smiled a bit. "Hey there, Hunny-senpai. Glad to see you're okay."

"Nica, you're the one that we're glad to see is okay." Kyoya said, coming up behind us with the other three. Nica looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey, it's gonna take more than that just to do me in." She replied while calming Mitsukuni down before glaring at the other three. "/You/ three. You better be lucky I don't do you in like I did these guys."

They gulped and hide behind me and Kyoya. I simply stepped aside and set Haruhi down, who went over to her twin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, looking worried.

Nica grinned. "Honestly, Haruhi, you really have to ask me that?"

"Just answer the question, Nica."

She sighed. "Yes, Haruhi, I'm fine." Haruhi studied her for a moment longer before nodding, seeming to accept this as an answer before turning to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, can we all just go home now?" Haruhi asked, not leaving Nica's side.

"Yes, I believe it is rather late now." He replied, not looking up from his phone.

"Good, because I've had enough of this 'relaxation' for a lifetime.." Nica mumbled before walking towards the exit with Haruhi, looking exhausted though she tried to hide most of it. The other three followed them soon after, leaving me and Mitsukuni to tag along a bit behind.

".. Takashi?"

"Hn?"

"You were really worried about Nica-chan today, weren't you?"

"I thought so. You really care a lot about her, huh?"

I glanced up at the young boy on my shoulders. "We're friends. Why wouldn't I?"

Mitsukuni grinned. "Yeah, you're right.~ Let's go get some ice cream~!"

**I'm gonna cut it here for this chapter.~ Hope you enjoyed.~ ^^ Maybe I'll do a chapter each where Nica goes on a date with each host at some point, and extend the poll until after that, but maybe if the poll is still a tie when the time comes to take it up, I'll do that instead with the tied people. I dunno, we'll just have to see what happens.~ Please review and vote, and I hope you have a wonderful day.~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555557klu55555555555kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sorry about that. ^^" Kitten jumped on laptop. (She likes trying to attack my fingers). Anyways.~ Hello again, everyone.~ ^^ I decided to go ahead and update this story ahead of my other one.~ So, the voting is still going on for another couple of chapters. I would also like to apologize to _elizabeth_, for I'm afraid I can't count your vote twice, for it wouldn't really seem fair. As for the standings of the voting, they will be below. ^^ Now, on to the story.~**

**Kyoya: 3**  
**Mori: 2 **  
**Everyone else: 0**

I raised an eyebrow at rest of the hosts while Hikaru and Kaoru tried to convince Haruhi to pick out a bathing suit.

"So, you guys are going to the beach?" I asked, still slightly disbelieving it.

"Oh no.~" I heard as arms slipped around my shoulders.

"_We're_ going to the beach.~" Said the other voice. I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you two _not_ to do that?" I said, slipping away from their arms. "And what makes you so sure that I'll be going, too?"

"Simple.~ Haruhi is going and staying the night with us.~" Kaoru chimed.

"So naturally, with you two being twins, you'll be going and staying as well.~" Hikaru finished, both of them looking victorious.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so over-dramatic sometimes, I swear..."

"Does that mean you're not gonna go with us, Nica-chan?" Hunny asked as he hopped onto my back.

I sighed. "No, I'll go, but mostly to make sure _you_ three idiots," I said, pointing at Tamaki and the twins, "don't do anything to Haruhi."

"That hurts!" Tamaki whined. "For you to think I would ever do something to one of my precious daughters-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Tamaki." I replied, looking over at Haruhi who was still surrounded by the swimsuits. "If you guys are taking the guests with you, though, then why are you trying to make Haruhi pick out a swimsuit...?"

"Oh, we were just messing with Haurhi about the swimsuits.~" Hikaru replied, showing up on my left.

"We're actually going to make _you_ pick one out.~" Kaoru finished, showing up on my right. I glared at both of them.

"If you two think I'm wearing one of those things, then you are greatly mistaken, and will be severely hurt if you even try to force one upon me."

"But you would look so cute in one, Nica-chan!" Hunny chirped. I sighed.

"I'm not wearing one of those and that's that. I have my own perfectly good one, thank you very much."

"But it's probably terribly out of date!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Don't even start that, anything that's been out more than a week is considered out of date to you two." I snapped.

"I would leave it if I were you two. Afterall, we don't need her in a bad mood on the way there, now do we?" Kyoya said coolly, over on his laptop as usual.

"Thank you!" I said as the twins finally backed down. I went over and plopped down at one of the small tables with Haruhi.

"So, when are we supposed to be leaving, anyway?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya glanced over at the clock. "The limo should be here in a few minutes, so we should head out now to meet it." He said while closing his laptop and standing up.

A few hours later, the hosts were all entertaining the guests in their own little ways while I just layed out on a towel off to the side, eyes closed, and just soaking in the sun. I was wearing my white two piece that had a light blue floral pattern over it, with white shorts on over the bottoms. It wasn't long before I head some screeches and sat up before I looked over to see some of the girls, along with Tamaki and the twins, freaking out over some bug while Haruhi just threw it over some rocks.

I shook my head and watched as the rest of the host club seemed to be making some sort of bet before they each started dragging Haruhi off just about everywhere. All of them except for one...

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I blinked and looked up to see none other than Kyoya standing there. He was the only one not participating in the rest of the clubs antics, as usual. "No, I don't mind at all." I replied then glanced back over at the rest of them. "What on earth are they trying to do to Haruhi now, anyway?" I asked as he sat down.

He chuckled. "They're trying to see what she's scared of, since she wasn't scared of the bug."

I rolled my eyes. "They really are idiots. So, how come you're not trying to figure out her fears, too?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"As you said, they're idiots. Besides, you are technically a guest, and it is our job to entertain our guests. Since you showed no signs of intending to go over and socialize with the rest, I figured I would come over instead while they were playing their little game."

I blinked and could feel my cheeks heat up slightly and looked out over the ocean, noticing the sun was starting to set. "Seems like we'll be having to head inside, soon."

"So it does." He agreed, looking out at the ocean as well. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just watching the sun set, when I saw one of the girls running towards us, visibly distressed, and stood up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked when she was close enough to hear.

"I-it's Haruhi!" She gasped. "S-some guys came out of nowhere and Haruhi saved us, but.." I didn't stay to hear anymore. I took off down the beach toward where I was sure Haruhi and the other two girls were.

"Go tell the others!" I called back to her and Kyoya over my shoulder, not slowing down. _Please don't let me be too late..!_

I made it to the top of the small cliff they were on just as one of the guys was throwing Haruhi over the edge. "_Haruhi_!" I yelled, running and flinging myself off the edge after her. I made it just in time to grab her arm and fling her back up onto the cliff, where Tamaki had just popped up and caught her. However, the momentum I used to get her there backfired on me, causing me to slam my head and shoulder hard against the rocks before I landed in the water.

I could faintly hear Haruhi yelling my name as my vision started to darken, then I saw a blurred shape go over the edge before everything went black...

When I started to come to, the first thing I realized was someone was carrying me and I could still hear the soft splash of them walking through the ocean water. The next thing, I felt the sharp pain in my head and shoulder with every step they took and winced slightly. Seeming to notice the pain on my face, the footsteps became lighter and more careful, helping the pain to ease off slightly.

I slowly managed to crack my eyes open a bit and was able to see the person that was carrying me.

"K.. Kyoya...?" I said weakly, a bit in shock that he was the one who jumped in after me.

He glanced down at me and smiled a bit. "Hey there, good to see you woke up..."

I smiled a bit then looked over toward the shore when I started hearing other voices and saw the rest of the club there. Tamaki currently had Haruhi by the shoulders and seemed to be lecturing her on something. Probably about how she tried to handle those two thugs on her own instead of calling for help. After a moment of them saying something back and forth, Tamaki let her go and walked away.

Once we made it to the shore, Kyoya set me down on my feet but kept a firm hand on my shoulders so I wouldn't fall over. At first I thought I didn't need his help, then ended up leaning back against him a bit when I felt a wave of dizziness try to take over. Haruhi hurried over and stood in front of me, looking worried, as did the rest of them. I looked Haruhi dead in the eyes.

"What were you thinking, Haruhi? What made you think you could take on _two_ of those guys? I mean, honestly! You could have been seriously hurt!"

She sighed. "Look, I just had this talk with Tamaki-senpai! I don't see anything wrong with what I did!" She yelled back.

This time, I sighed. "Haruhi. I know where you're coming from with this, but you have to realize that it's not just me and you anymore. Even _I_ realized that, and you're more friendly and welcoming than I am."

Haruhi looked away from me and didn't say anything else. Kyoya then gently scooped me back up into his arms. I blinked and looked up at him.

"We should get you back and have your head and shoulder tended to." He said simply before starting up toward the house. The others followed soon after.

About an hour later, I was patched up, changed into a night gown similar to Haruhi's, but a dark blue instead of pink, and laying on the bed in the room Kyoya said was going to be mine. Everyone else was in the dinning room eating, but I decided to stay in my room. I probably wouldn't be able to hold anything down right now, especially since the dizziness hasn't completely disappeared yet.

I sighed and sat up slowly before carefully making my way over to one of the windows on the far side of the room and sitting down at one. I watched as clouds slowly started to come up and cover the stars and the moon. _I wonder if it's going to start getting bad soon..._

I watched quietly as the clouds got darker and bigger, soon blocking out all light from the moon and stars. Then there was the slow rumble signaling the start of a storm. I could already feel my shoulders start to tense up and quickly moved away from the window, sitting in a corner with my knees pulled up to my chest instead. A moment later, there was a flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, not expecting it to be so loud so quickly and instantly covered my ears, burying my face in my knees with my eyes closed tightly. I clamped my hands tighter over my ears as another crash of thunder sounded and felt the trembles start to set in. I spent a few good minutes like this as the storm got worse, before I felt a pair of arms go around me and pull me into someone's lap.

My eyes snapped open in surprise and I looked up to see Kyoya there, yet again. "K-Kyo-" I gasped and buried my face against his shirt as another roar of thunder rolled, trembling. He gently rubbed my back, softly whispering reassurances that everything would be fine. I slowly managed to calm down with him doing that, and soon after, ended up falling asleep in his arms.

**That will do it for this chapter.~ ^^ I decided to put in a bit of Kyoya x Nica for this chapter since Kyoya is currently winning the vote by one point. ^^ Sooo, have a wonderful day/night/evening everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~ ^^ Please review and don't forget that the vote is still going!**


	8. AN Please Read!

I would like to thank everyone that reads this story greatly, for this story has reached over 3,000 views. ^^ Thank you so very much everyone! ^^ It's things like this that inpsire me to continue writing and working on this story for you guys!

Also, I would like to shed a little light on 4 votes this story has recieved that were quite suspicious. Each were from guests, all voted for Mori, and also, they were within a minute of each other. I don't know about you guys, but that just seems like someone not liking the fact that their choice wasn't currently winning, and decided to take matters into their own hands. I do not like it when people act as childish as to cheat like that. It isn't fair to the other voters who are being fair and patient with this. Now, I know that there is the chance that they were all ligitamate votes, so to help clear up confusion on this part and prevent any possible cheating in the future, I have decided to move the voting to a poll. You can find this poll on my page at the top. This way, people can only vote once and I do not have to be in conflict over whether or not the guests were actual or fake. So, the voting shall continue on the poll, and since this is an A/N and not a chapter, that gives you guys this update and the next chapter to vote. I ask for everyone to please respect my decision with this.

Now, in other news, I greatly apologize for not updating as quickly as I had been. I am working on a chapter for another story but had gotten writer's block with it, so I have been trying to work past that and get that story updated before I update this one again. I am hoping to be able to finish that chapter sometime today and then I will immediately start working on the next chapter for this story. I am also going to try and update as much as possible this week, for next week is when school starts back for me, and with it being my senior year and me having to start a new job on the first day, I have no clue when I'll be able to write and update for that. So please be patient when that time comes, I will be trying my hardest to update for you guys! It may have to be reserved for weekends, but I will try and update during the week, as well, or at least try writing as much as possible during that time.

Finally, to wrap up this semi-long author's note, I will put the final counting from the review-voting below so you guys can see how things were going. ^^ Have a nice day, and I hope to speak with you all again soon.~

Mori: 9(Or 5, not counting the suspicious votes.)  
Kyoya: 8


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of The Mysterious Twin!~ ^^ Now, before we start the story, I should have mentioned in the previous A/N that I will most likely no longer be counting votes in the reviews, for it will help clear up a bit of confusion when tallying up the votes that way, and helps to make sure people aren't trying to vote twice. Please review, by the way! Since I changed the voting to a poll, I was able to think of two more chapters to send out before I take the final tally, so that way some votes can add up again. ^^ Also, please read the little note at the end, it contains something for the next chapter that you all should be aware of!**

**Current votes from poll alone:**  
**Kyoya- 5  
Mori- 1  
Hunny- 1  
Tamaki- 1**

**Either way, Kyoya is still winning lol. Now, FINAL count I'm doing from the REVIEWS is below:**  
**Kyoya- 9  
Mori- 8**

**Now, on with the story!~**

Me and Haruhi are currently in Karuizawa working for a friend of Dad's, his way of 'keeping us out of trouble', though personally, I think he just wants to try and keep us away from the hosts for a while, not that I'm complaining. I was carrying a bunch of small logs over to the wood cutting area while Haruhi was hanging up some of the laundry. She was wearing a yellowish apron over her blue capris and shirt with thick light and dark pink strips on it, and a bandanna in her hair.

I was wearing a purple tank top and shorts with my faded blue converse, with my hair up in a high ponytail and a couple clips holding back a few stray strands. I've been taking care a majority of the yard work since there aren't many guys working here, but I don't mind. Personally, I enjoy it much more than being cooped up inside all day. Misuzu-san, however, thinks I shouldn't be outside doing all the work, but there really isn't anyone else to do it, so he- er, she.. lets me continue to.

I set the wood down into a neat stack and straightened up, wiping some sweat from my forehead, before starting off to get the rest of the wood. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of a helicopter, a bit unusual in these parts. When I turn around to look for it, I see that it's just now hovering over the yard, closer to Haruhi than me. Then I heard it.

"Haruhiiii~~!" Tamaki. Great. There goes our vacation.

I walk over to Haruhi as they land the helicopter and the hosts get out before it takes back off and leaves.

"What on earth do you guys want?" I ask, not bothering to hide my irritation.

"I came to see my precious daughters~! I was so worried!" Tamaki gushed, attempting to glomp me and Haruhi, though we both stepped out of the way.

"How many times do I have to tell you I already have a dad and don't need another one?" Haruhi sighed, annoyed but looking bored.

"Why do you guys always have to end up bothering us like this? Can't you all just stay home or something during the summer and leave us be?" I ask while sitting down at one of the small outside tables. Kyoya already took the liberty of taking one of the seats, and Hunny plopped down in the remaining one as the rest of the hosts just stood nearby.

"Because that's no fun!" Hikaru said, sliding over to my right.

"Yeah, it gets too boring and you two are fun to mess with.~" Kaoru continued, sliding up on my left.

I roll my eyes. "Haven't you two ever heard of personal space? Besides, me and Haruhi aren't around for your entertainment, so just leave already."

"But you know, it's against school rules to have a job during the summer without permission from the headmaster.~" Tamaki suddenly appeared with one of his creepy grins. Me and Haruhi sweat drop.

"That's right. It would be a shame if he found out about this and kicked both of you out." Kyoya said coolly, pushing up his glasses with a host smile.

Haruhi sighs in defeat while I sag my shoulders and hang my head. "Fine, you guys can stay." We said in unison.

"Then it's settled, men! We shall stay here with Nica and Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. I should really start bringing earplugs with me when he's around.

"By the way, how come neither of you picked up your cell phones?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, I was working so I just didn't bother to turn it on today.." Haruhi replied, pulling her phone out.

"I was going to be working outside all day, so I just left it up in my room so I wouldn't have to worry about it." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Wait, you two have phones!?" Tamaki screeched.

"Yep.~ Haruhi is on the family and friends plan with us.~" Hikaru said, grinning over at Tamaki.

"That's right.~ It just wasn't right for her not to have one.~" Kaoru chimed in.

"Only Haru-chan? Then how do you have a cell phone, Nica-chan?" Hunny asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, I bought and pay for my own. I do a lot of small jobs around our town, mostly to help out, but then they insist on paying me something, so since I don't usually spend much of it, it adds up pretty quickly. I don't use the phone much, though, so it usually isn't very expensive."

"That's so cool~!" He chirped happily.

"So, uh, Haruhi, will you show us to our rooms~?" Tamaki asked, using his princely charm, though to no avail.

"You gotta go talk to the inn keeper first before making rash decisions like that, you know." Haruhi says, while picking up her basket and heading back inside. I get up from my chair and follow her, knowing the hosts will be close behind. Once Misuzu-san saw them, she immediately started gushing on how handsome all of them were.

"Oh, I would love to have all of you stay here~! I'm afraid there's only one room left, however, so only one can stay." She said after a while, looking all sad. Then she brightened up again. "I have an idea~! We can have a little competition to see who gets to stay.~ Whoever gets the most refresher points wins.~"

I blinked at this then felt my forehead connect with the top of the table I was sitting at. _Great, just great, now we're gonna have to deal with one, or two if the twins win, of them in the morning. This will be a world of fun._

"Now! Tamaki-kun, I want you to go fix the white fence for me.~ Mori-kun, I would like for you to go and cut up those logs outside.~" Misuzu-san was saying to them. I blinked and lifted my head up from the table, looking over at them.

"Huh? I was supposed to be doing those things today."

"Oh, you work too hard outside for a lady, you should stay inside with me and Haurhi and wait on customers.~ That sun is much too harsh for your pretty skin and hair, anyway.~"

"But I don't really care about that stuff. I like working outside, it relaxes me, and with those guys here, I'll need all the relaxing I can get."

"Well then, I'll tell you what. Work inside for about an hour or so, and then you can go back outside and work in the gardens for the rest of the day.~"

I sighed. "Alright, I'll do that... But do I have to go change and wear an apron, too..?"

"Yes, you can't go around serving people in a tank top and shorts, silly.~"

"Alright alright, I'll go change then.." I say as I stand back up. I was heading up the stairs when I paused and gave the hosts a warning look. "Do /not/ do anything stupid that I will have to clean up later, you hear me?" After receiving a few frightened nods from Tamaki and the twins, I head up to my room to change.

Once in my room, I change into a pair of tight fitting jeans that slowly start to flare out starting at my calves, a fitted blue shirt with a camo-like look to it, a hood, and sleeves that end about an inch from my wrists, and keep my converse on. Then I walk into the bathroom and take out all of the clips and bobby pins holding the shorter strands of my hair back before slipping the rest of my hair out of it's ponytail and brushing it out.

Unlike Haruhi's hair, being straight when long, mine always has some slight waviness to it. Today, though, it was doing some halfway thing with being wavy and curly, and though it didn't really look bad, it was a bit annoying. I sigh at the thought before heading back down to get an apron and help Haruhi with serving and helping people.

I reached the bottom of the stairs in time to see the twins greet a guest, take her luggage, and lead her up the stairs, talking animatedly the entire time. I shake my head and walk over to Haruhi, who was holding my apron, and passed by Misuzu-san who was going on about how 'refreshing' the twins were. I take my apron from Haruhi and slip it on with a sigh.

"So, do we just take their orders then go and fill it and everything?" I ask while tying the straps behind my back.

"Pretty much. We make the drinks and bring it to them, then go and get their food when it's ready, or help the cooks if they start getting a bit behind."

"Well, that sounds easy enough. I just hope Misuzu-san doesn't change her mind about letting me go back outside after a couple hours in here." I reply as I grab a notepad and pen before heading off to take orders and fill drinks. I actually enjoy serving people, believe it or not, I just can't handle being inside for so long when I don't have to be, especially during the summer. Before I know it, the couple hours are up, and all of the hosts are outside, including Haruhi, so I decide to make some lemonade for everyone and bring it out with me.

Once I finish pouring the glasses, I take off my apron and hang it up before I pick up the tray with the glasses and head outside. Tamaki was just starting to head inside as I was heading out.

"Oh, Tamaki, since you're coming in, go ahead and take this." I say as I balance the tray on one hand carefully while I hand him his glass with another. He blinks a couple times before smiling and taking it.

"Why thank you very much, Nica.~" He then walks off and towards the piano in the room.

I continue my way outside, glancing around at the other hosts. Haruhi was talking to Kyoya, who seemed to not be partaking in the game, the twins, who were apparently winning which was why Tamaki went inside, were playing with the water hose, Hunny, who was disqualified, was sitting at the table with Kyoya eating cake, and Mori, who seemed likely to win if it wasn't the fact that Hunny wasn't staying, was heading back to the porch after finishing up with the wood cutting. I walk over to the table the other three are at.

"Hey guys, I made some lemonade for everyone since it's hot out here." I say as I set the tray down carefully before looking over at the twins. "Hey! If you guys want something to drink, I would suggest you come get it now!" I call and watch as they hurry over.

"This tastes great, Nica-chan! Doesn't it Takashi~?" Hunny grinned up at the taller host.

"Hn."

"It is quite good, not what I would expect from a place like this." Kyoya mentioned, taking another sip of his.

"All I did was squeeze some lemons and put a bit of sugar in it to take away some of the sourness." I say, getting slightly bashful at the compliments on it.

"Well, you certainly put the perfect amount of sugar in it.~" Kaoru chimed.

"Yeah.~ Not too sour, not too sweet.~" Hikaru put in.

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna head out to the shed to get a few things so I can work on the gardens." I call over my shoulder since I'm already headed off the porch.

"Oh hey, I'll come help you!" Hikaru yells as he runs to catch up to me, already having finished his lemonade. I blink and look up at him, a bit surprised.

"You don't have to, I can carry it all on my own."

"Well, I feel like helping.~"

"Wait a second. You're just doing this for the sake of the game, aren't you?" I ask.

"... Yep, pretty much.~"

I sigh before opening the shed door. "Well, I'm gonna make some use out of you while you're doing this then. I want you to carry those two bags of fertalizer for me while I get the other tools." I order before going and grabbing a few little shovels and gloves to work with. I could faintly hear the sound of the piano being played.

"Hm? I wonder who's playing the piano.."

"Oh, it's probably the boss."

I blink and look over at him, arms full of stuff. "Tamaki can play the piano?"

"Yeah, I think he learned while in France or something." Hikaru replied, seeming bored by the subject. "Let's head back."

I agree and close the door behind us as we head back towards the porch. As we're walking, I see a flower pot suddenly fall from a window sill and head straight for Haruhi, who is tackled out of the way by Kaoru. Before I even think, I drop my things and dash toward the porch, hearing Hikaru do the same thing behind me.

"Haruhi! Are you okay!?" I ask once on the porch, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Kaoru, no need to worry." She says as I help her up. I look over to see the twins putting on their brotherly love act, though it wasn't really an act this time. Suddenly, Misuzu-san comes out and goes on about how refreshing they are again and says that the win the game. I sigh and put a hand to my forehead. _Lovely, this will just cause a giant headache, I just know it..._

**_~Next Morning~_**

_I stayed up too damn late last night to wake up this damn early out of habit..._ I sigh and yawn as I make my way downstairs, still in my over-sized T-shirt and pajama pants since I have the day off. My hair was also a mess and sticking out in a lot of places since I haven't bothering to do anything with it yet.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear the twins complaining to Haruhi about the breakfast here not being up to their standards. I walk over, shooting them a glare as they notice me. "Will you two just shut up and eat something that they actually serve here? You're the ones that wanted to stay here, so rich or not, you can just suck it up and eat here, too, or not eat at all." I snap at them, still glaring. They seemed a bit terrified of me at the moment. _Good. They should be fearful of me today._

They decide to just not eat anything just as the other hosts enter. As the head over, Kaoru looks up at me from his chair.

"Say Nica, what's going on with your hair, anyway?"

I glare at them just as the hosts get over there and can see Tamaki and Hunny hide behind Kyoya and Mori from the corner of my eye. "Does it really look like I care about any of that right now? Geez. I just woke up, not everyone gets all frilly and fancy first thing in the morning like you guys." I bite out. From behind Kyoya, I hear Tamaki mumble something about the club having a 'Shadow Queen' now.

Haruhi walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at her, glare going away but irritation still evident. "Nica, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Heck, I don't know. Somewhere four hours or below, I know that much for sure." I sigh as I sit down.

"Riight..." She sweat-dropped before going over and talking to the hosts, probably warning them not to push my limits or get on my nerves today. Just then, the door opened and a boy walked in carrying a box that seemed to be a bit heavy for him. _Wait.. He looks familiar..._

Haruhi hurries over once she notices him and takes the box from him before blinking and staring for a few seconds. "Oh, hey there Arai." She says, seeming shocked to be seeing him.

I blink and realize that that is who he is. "Hey Arai-" My eyes widen when another boy walks through the door, carrying another box like Arai's, but I can tell who they are immediately. I stand up from my chair quickly, causing it to fall to the floor behind me, but I don't notice. I glare at the person and grit my teeth.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing here!?"

**Annnd that's the end.~ ^^ Hope you enjoyed.~ I'm thinking about putting a game of truth or dare in the next chapter, but I'm horrible at coming up with good truths or dares for them. Therefore, if you guys know a good one you would like to be in the next chapter, please send it to me in a PM.~ ^^ That way, no one else will know the ones that will be going into the game! So, please don't be afraid or shy to PM me, I promise I won't bite.~ :P So, that being said, see you guys in the next chapter~! Bye bye~ ^^~**


End file.
